peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
I Spent $1,000 on Rare Mario Toys (Ft. Chadtronic)
PBG plays Mario themed toys with Chadtronic? Synopsis PBG has a bunch of rare Mario toys he found on eBay, and most of the games are two players. PBG calls out for help. Chadtronic runs down the street. Chad comes out from a small door in PBG's house. PBG gets bored after Chad takes too long. Chad leaves when PBG wants to play Mario. PBG shows a championship scoreboard he got. The winner will get the scoreboard - which was the second most expensive thing shown today! "Nintendo scoreboard - $225" Chad points out the inverted colored Toad on the scoreboard. The pen doesn't work any more. PBG brings out the Mario 64 pinball. "Mario 64 pinball - $55" PBG thinks it sounds like a car's seatbelt alarm. The sound effects are not Mario related. The Mario Air Hockey table is next. "Mario Air hockey - $80-$100" PBG has trouble getting it out of the box. PBG explins how the game works. PBG and Chad play against each other. PBG is surprised how well it works despite not being sturdy. PBG smashes the middle of the board to score, and they decide to get Ms Chadtronic and Todd to determine whether it counts or not. PBG belches before showing the next game. "Mario Rally Tennis - $80-$90" PBG thinks he has just worked out how the game will work. PBG tries to sing the Wii Tennis theme. They mash the tennis racket button. Chad spills Red Bull onto PBG's carpet. PBG finds the scoreboard, and saw it the wrong way around and was confused initially. They decide that they need a judge to help them keep track. PBG complains after Chad hits one of the toys on his shelf. It makes a lot of noise. Chad wins. PBG makes Chad choose the next game. It is a pachinko game. "Mario Jackpot coin game: $80-$90" These games are really cool, but didn't come out in the US! PBG drops all the coins that Chad pours out of the box. Chad calls the phone number that appears on the box. It says to call 911. PBG realizes that it is probably the emergency number in Japan. They try to figure out how the game works. PBG and Chad cough a lot. Someone in the comments will like the part when they coughed! PBG explains how the game works. They start quickly putting the coins in to make them fall. PBG accidentally drops some coins into his score area. They count up the coins. PBG claims that Luigi is worth more points. Chad wonders if PBG has all the coins worth more on his side! PBG wins! "Super Mario Baseball: $100-$140" PBG questions why the scoreboard was worth so much! He was supposed to have a sponsor for this video! They cut out a battle tower game as it took too long. "Mario Battle Tower: $75" Back to baseball, PBG is impressed by the curveballs, and assumes that there are magnets under the board. They debate how the rules work, and Chad boos PBG. There is an earthquake, and the scoreboard falls down. Chad gets three strikes in a row. Chad struggles to hit the balls. Todd allows Boo to walk as he was hit by the ball! PBG wins without cheating this time. PBG was excited for Mario Golf. "Super Mario 64 golf: $270" PBG discusses the box. PBG puts Mario together and practices the swing. PBG shows off the different boards, and they set up. Chad swings, and the ball goes over PBG's head! Chad keeps on calling for Todd to judge everything that happens. Chad aims at PBG for his shot. Chad gets it in the hole! Chad wins. PBG realizes that he forgot to put the ice hockey onto the scoreboard. They decide to settle it in pinball. PBG wins, but decides to give Chad the scoreboard anyway. PBG apologises for cheating. Category:Other Videos Category:Videos